Kisame's Story pt 1: The Beginning
by A.A. Silver
Summary: This is the story of Sasuke's son Kisame. This story goes from academy days to Anbu. Part 2 will have lots of drama and battles. No need to give ideas, I've been pretending to be my characters for a long time. Please R


Chapter 1 

Kisame's POV

"Now Kisame," mom began. "Don't show off just because your dad has given you prior training."

"Aw mom," I whined. "Why can't I show off if I'm good enough?"

"Because, we don't want anyone's self esteem to be hurt in any way possible."

"Okay." I was really excited that I was beginning my first day at the Ninja Academy. I wanted to be top-of-the-class; just like my dad. My dad was the head member of the Anbu. He was also best friends with the Hokage. My mom was the head of the Leaf Villages medical forces.

"Have a good day at school Kisame," mom said brightly. My mom always said that I looked just like my dad. Well, except for the fact that my hair was a sort of crimson color instead of black. My two-year-old sister, Kira, looked a _lot_ like my mom. She had the same pink hair and light green eyes.

Mom gave me my lunch and I took off like a shot. I was so happy to be starting school. I passed the Hokage's mansion on my way to school. I saw the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, with a small spiky blonde haired girl around my age at his side. I wondered who she was, but I also wanted to get to school quickly.

***

It was the middle of class when Naruto came in with that same little girl from before. "Hello kids," Naruto said; a goofy smile on his face. "I'd like to introduce a new member to the class." The little girl was still gripping onto his pant leg. She was a pretty girl. She had spiky tufts of blond hair. She had pretty bright blue eyes. She was smiling shyly behind Naruto.

"This is my daughter," Naruto said as he pulled the little girl out from behind his leg.

"Daddy," she whined. "I don't wanna be in front of all these people; put me down!"

"Alright sweetie; down you go." He put the little girl down. "As I said before, this is my daughter. Her name is Hinako." Hinako hid behind Naruto's legs again. "She's going to be joining your class."

"Alright," Ichiro-sensei said; he was a little upset that his class was interrupted, but he was hiding it because it was the Hokage who interrupted. "There's an empty seat over there, Hinako." Ichiro-sensei gestured toward the empty seat beside me.

Hinako's POV

Daddy was taking me to my first day at the Ninja Academy. I was really nervous, but daddy said that school would be good for making new friends. I walked out of the house, daddy holding my hand. I saw a boy who was about my age with blood-red hair running down the road towards the academy. He looked over at me and daddy. "We're going to walk very _slowly_ to the academy Hinako," daddy said as he tousled my hair.

I looked up at daddy curiously. "Why's that daddy," I asked; I was really curious.

"Because, Hinako, we're gonna make a grand entrance by being fashionably late." He smiled his goofy smile.

***

Daddy and I had gone slowly all the way to the academy and we were now about 20 minutes late. Daddy took me into the classroom. I was really nervous so I hid behind daddy's legs. "I'd like to introduce a new member of the class," daddy said. I gripped harder to daddy's pant leg. "This is my daughter!" Daddy took me from behind his legs and lifted me up for the whole class to see me.

"Daddy," I whined. "I don't wanna be in front of all these people; put me down!"

"Alright sweetie; down you go." Daddy put me back down. "As I said before, this is my daughter. Her name is Hinako." I hid behind daddy again. "She's going to be joining your class."

"Alright," said the teacher. His name was Ichiro; my daddy had introduced me to him when I was four. He seemed a little bit upset. "There's an empty seat over there Hinako." He gestured over to the empty seat beside the red-headed boy I saw when I left for school.

Kisame's POV

Class was over and it was time for shuriken training. My dad had tried to focus on my taijutsu training, but my mom had taught me with ninja tools and chakra control. _Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate_, I thought with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and threw the shuriken at the six targets in front of me. I hit all six of them in the head. I looked over to where Hinako was. I really liked her and thought she was really pretty. Instead of hitting all six targets, she hit the posts that the targets were standing on. I decided to go and help her.

The teacher came up to me. "Hi Zuko-sensei," I said; desperately wanting to continue over to my destination.

"Kisame," Zuko-sensei began. "I have a favour to ask of you."

"What's that Zuko-sensei?"

"I've noticed that you have excelled in this class and I was wondering if you could help out Hinako."

"I'll get right on that Zuko-sensei." I think he might've picked up on the unneeded excitement in my voice, but I didn't care.

"Hello Hinako-kun," I said to her shyly.

"Um, hello," she said as she blushed. She was really shy.

"I'm here to help you with your shuriken."

"Ok."

To be continued...


End file.
